


LA OCACIÓN EN QUE STEVE ROGERS DEJÓ DE SENTIR FRIO

by Aviirut



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, DiaUnoPrimerOtoño, Empezó como Angst pero terminó Fluff, First Dance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Avengers (2012), Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, StonyAutumWeekend2020, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviirut/pseuds/Aviirut
Summary: Steve despierta en una época desconocida donde todo lo que conoce ha quedado atrás y lo único en lo que tiene certeza es el frío que lo rodea. Hasta que conoce a alguien que cambia eso.Pareja: STONYEscrito preparado para la STONY AUTUMN WEEKEND 2020Primer evento del fandom Hispano.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: STONY AUTUMN WEEKEND 2020





	LA OCACIÓN EN QUE STEVE ROGERS DEJÓ DE SENTIR FRIO

A pesar de que el frio alrededor de su cuerpo estuvo presente desde que abrió los ojos, Steve Rogers no fue consciente de él hasta que Nick Fury le informó que había estado dormido por casi 70 años. 

Pensó que era un efecto secundario que tendría que pagar por seguir respirando, después de todo, ni siquiera debería estar ahí y, sin embargo, ahí estaba colaborando con los múltiples estudios que insistieron en hacerle para asegurar su estado, es por eso que cuando le dijeron que su temperatura corporal era normal, se guardó el comentario para sí mismo. 

Muy en el fondo sabía a qué se debía todo esto. Por muy surrealista que sonara todo para él, habían pasado 70 años desde que él se vio una última vez con Peggy Carter, desde que se deshizo del peligro que era Cráneo Rojo y desde que vio a su mejor amigo, para él había sido reciente, para el mundo a su alrededor, era historia vieja. Sabía que lo que sentía era soledad y si bien decían que se sentía como un gran hueco, nunca nadie dijo sobre lo frío que se sentía estar ahí. 

Como buen cristiano iba a pedir por sus amigos caídos y a preguntar en silencio a su creador sobre el giro que dio su vida encontrándose de lleno con otra realidad palpable, Dios es frío, o por lo menos, la respuesta que le da a sus hijos no es precisamente lo que se espera al ir a buscarlo, por eso dejo de ir. 

Descubrir que Peggy Carter seguía con vida no lo animó lo suficiente, porque sabía que la mujer que se encontraba en este momento sería muy distinta a la que recordaba la última vez que la vio y eso solo haría más real esta situación tan complicada, por su cordura se aferraría a lo básico que lo mantenía seguro, y verla a ella no lo era. 

Así pasaron los días de Steve Rogers, el pequeño de Brooklyn quien ya no era tan pequeño y ni siquiera reconocía al Brooklyn que se le presentaba. El hombre que salvó al mundo que ni siquiera identificaba. 

Fury fue lo suficientemente amable como para adecuarle un cuarto y un gimnasio que se adaptara a sus necesidades, así como una radio que definitivamente no era una radio y reproducía los grandes éxitos musicales que recordaba y cada día agregaba música más moderna para acostumbrarse, era el único hombre que conocía y le había apoyado hasta ahora así que decidió confiar en él, aunque no sabía si hacía lo correcto la idea "es lo que hay" siempre inundaba su mente. 

"Adaptarse o morir" dijo una vez el hombre cuando le entregó un sobre con información. "Es fácil decirlo, pero es complicado cuando te sientes solo en el mundo" Steve le dedicó una mirada ilegible "aquí te presento a varios que son como tú, tal vez si están juntos, les sea más llevadera la vida" 

Steve miró los diferentes nombres dentro del sobre, sorprendiéndose por un apellido familiar. Al espía no se le pasó por alto. "Precisamente él es a quien te puedo presentar más pronto, los demás están un poco lejos" 

"¿Howard...?" 

"Solo su hijo es el que queda de los Stark" explicó dándole su espacio para leer los documentos, actuando como si el saco de box en medio de la sala fuera la invención del siglo. 

"Lo siento Fury, no me siento listo para tener una reunión con el hijo de mi amigo" 

"Lo entiendo, pero déjame decirte que no planeaba organizar una reunión, ese maldito ni siquiera se presenta a las reuniones conmigo. Él no es de los que se localizan fácilmente, aunque creo que sabiendo que se encontrará con el Capitán América puede hacer una excepción, los rumores dicen que es tu fan No. 1" 

Steve lo miró confundido, no sabía cómo reaccionar. 

"Se que intentas ayudarme, pero no estoy listo para un equipo de apoyo" 

Fury dejó de caminar por el lugar para volver a dirigir la atención de su ojo al rubio. "Mi error, creo que la costumbre no me dejó explicarme bien, Cap. Este grupo de personas es parte de un proyecto más grande, te estoy dando la primicia por tu rango, sería genial que estas personas también funcionen como un grupo de apoyo, ellos son, tu equipo de trabajo" 

"¿Trabajo?" 

"La última vez salvaste al mundo, y durante 70 años logramos arreglarnos para sobrevivir, luego encontramos a estas personas y con ellas situaciones que nos avisaron que hay que estar preparados para riesgos más grandes. Estas de regreso, y bueno, necesitamos un líder. Tú." 

"Es una misión" dijo con aceptación y un suspiro de pesadez. 

"Si, te estoy informando con mucha anticipación" 

"Bien" respondió prestándole más atención a los papeles, en especial a la foto del hijo de su amigo, Anthony Stark le sonreía a través del papel "¿cómo dices que puedes presentármelo?" 

"Estamos cordialmente invitados a la fiesta en honor al aniversario de Fundación Stark" leyó el espía una tarjeta elegante que le entregó a Steve. 

"¿Una fiesta?" Su ceja se arqueo mientras su mente empezaba a hacerse ideas del hijo de Howard. No asistía a reuniones a menos que tuviera un interés y por lo visto las fiestas no se las perdía. 

"Un baile, comentaste algo sobre que te perdiste un baile, podrías tachar eso de tu lista cuando vayas" 

"Yo, hum, no me refería a eso..." 

El timbre del celular de Fury los interrumpió. Las respuestas del hombre eran sonidos afirmativos y negativos; Steve estaba ocupado tratando de despejar su mente del baile pendiente con Peggy. 

"Cap, solo dime tu talla y encontraremos algo para que uses. Te veo en el baile" 

Y sin escuchar más del rubio, Fury lo dejó nuevamente solo. Steve dio un largo suspiro, por lo menos se mantendría ocupado. 

** 

El lugar a donde lo llevó Fury era uno que gritaba "lujo y elegancia" por todos lados, tanto que se sintió un poco intimidado. 

Llevaba un buen traje a medida, en apariencia encajaba en el lugar, pero tal y como le sucedió desde que abrió los ojos, no pertenecía a ese lugar. 

Una mujer se acercó sonriente a guiarlo hacia la fiesta, porque al parecer en ese lugar enorme lleno de gente aun no formaba parte del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el baile. Steve intentó decirle que esperaba a alguien, precisamente a Fury pero ¿lo estaba? Por cómo se sentía, Fury lo arrojó a los leones vistiendo un traje de marca, eso sí Louis Vuitton realmente significaba algo. 

Un poco tarde notó que la mujer se autonombró su pareja porque nunca lo soltó y Steve, con su poca experiencia con las mujeres, no supo cómo explicarle que no era el caso. 

De pronto, en medio de la explicación de la mujer sobre el buen champagne que servían en el lugar, una voz suave de una mujer sonó por todo el lugar. Buscó por todos lados el origen antes de que notara una enorme pantalla que pasaba más de cerca a la mujer en el podio, justo abajo de una plaquita que decía Pepper Potts. 

"Muchas gracias por acompañarnos a la celebración de un año más de la Fundación Stark, estamos muy complacidos por lo mucho que ha crecido la Fundación en este año y más que nada por su apoyo sin el que esto no habría sido posible..." el discurso de la mujer de agradables facciones continuaba su discurso, la mujer a su lado interrumpió, "No sé por qué se molesta en hablar tanta paja, desde hace años que la Fundación Stark dejó de recibir apoyo de más empresarios. Si bien fue un buen movimiento para poder controlar todos los movimientos de la empresa, considero muy hipócrita si todos sabemos que fue posible porque se metió en la cama de Stark" 

Steve la miró confundido, según recordaba los archivos que le entregó Fury, Anthony era soltero y no había otro Stark. 

La enorme pantalla del tamaño de una pared frente a ellos seguía mostrando a la señorita Potts continuando con su discurso y el rubio intentó volverle a seguir el paso a sus palabras "... pero no quiero seguir hablando por él, que sea el mismo quien se los diga, damas y caballeros, Anthony Stark" De pronto la gran pantalla dejo de enfocarse en ella y se centró en el mismo hombre que había visto en los archivos de Fury, con la gran diferencia de la fuerza que emanaba el hombre. Tony sonrió hacia todos y extendió sus manos en forma de saludo, justo detrás de él una armadura roja con dorado acaparaba toda la luz de los reflectores haciendo que su silueta brillara aún más en la gran pantalla. Y por primera vez desde que abrió los ojos, Steve sintió sus manos quemar por querer hacer un dibujo. 

Decir que quedó prendado de la imagen es un eufemismo, pero al mismo tiempo no prestó atención a ninguna de sus palabras, y no fue hasta que la mujer a su lado le tocó el brazo para volverlo a guiar a través de la bruma de gente que el ruido a su alrededor cobró sentido. 

Al parecer Anthony terminó su discurso y oficialmente el baile había comenzado. Se paralizó cuando la mujer lo guiaba con intenciones de bailar con él volviendo de su aturdimiento. 

Él le debía un baile a Peggy, su chica especial, y aunque era muy probable que ella ya hubiera tenido de esos bailes con otras personas, Steve se sentía incorrecto haciéndolo con una desconocida. 

En busca de alguna excusa miró a lo largo del gran salón para encontrar las palabras, pero se encontró con unos ojos castaños que miraban en su dirección con una copa de champagne en la mano. 

No supo si fue algo en su expresión, pero el hombre dejó a un lado la copa que apenas rosaba sus labios y se movió a su dirección. 

Cuando Steve lo tuvo de frente no sabía que hacer pues sus ojos eran aún más expresivos de cerca. 

"Señor Rogers, es un placer poder contar con su presencia, aunque no sabía si nos honraría con ella esta noche" Dijo el hombre más bajo, (Steve apenas y lo notaba) "Y ¿viene acompañado?" ambos hombres miraron a la mujer que seguía colgándose del brazo del rubio, abrió su boca, pero Tony no la dejó hablar. "No te molestará si me lo llevo ¿cierto? Estaba esperándolo para poder atender asuntos importantes" Se excusó el castaño sin darle oportunidad a replica y jalando al soldado lejos de ahí. 

El confundido Steve era nuevamente guiado por otra persona, pero se sentía más cómodo con el cambio de acompañante. 

La mano de Tony se movió ágilmente al hombro del rubio y lo guiaba con tanta naturalidad que Steve se sintió relajar a su lado. Tony hablaba algo sobre estar cerca de un lado, y cuando llegaron precisamente al otro extremo del gran salón, lo soltó. 

"Disculpa, ¿Anthony?" le habló al hombre quien le dedicó su atención pues miraba a todos lados como un niño jugando al escondite. 

"Por favor, dime Tony" 

"Bien, Tony, ¿¿Cuál es el asunto importante? Fury no me comentó nada y.…" 

"Oh, eso solo fue una excusa genérica para quitarte de encima a esa mujer. Porque es o es lo que querías ¿cierto?" los ojos del hombre de pronto se vieron alarmados "Dime que leí bien tu expresión y te querías ir de ahí, no quiero ser quien le arruinó una cita al Capitán América" 

Steve sonrió. "Dime Steve, por favor" Tony sonrió con comprensión. "Y leíste bien, ella quería bailar" 

"¿Y era pésima bailarina?" Preguntó con diversión. 

"No, yo... quería que mi primer baile fuera especial" La expresión en el rostro de Tony se volvió cómica. 

"¿Ella arruinó tu primer baile?" Steve casi podía escuchar el cerebro de Tony pensar en alguna solución. 

"No, yo no bailé con ella. Estaba buscando una excusa genérica cuando llegaste a salvarme" su sonrisa tranquilizó un poco al hombre. 

"Bueno ese es mi trabajo, soy un héroe" sus ojos mostraron otra expresión, Steve se preguntaba si podría alguna vez ser capaz de retratar alguna expresión así en sus dibujos. Detuvo el tren de pensamientos cuando se encontró a si mismo queriendo retratar a un hombre que acababa de conocer. "Si gustas le puedo hablar a Pepper, ella es una excelente bailarina, te puede acompañar en un agradable primer baile ¿sí?" 

Steve no podía dejar de imaginarlo como un niño pequeño tratando de mantener a todos sus amigos felices, por lo que le sonrió en agradecimiento. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había sonreído con este hombre. 

"Gracias, pero quería que mi primer baile con una mujer fuera con una especial. Lamentablemente ya no lo pude hacer con ella, pero tengo esperanza." 

Anthony se volvió muy serio de repente. Pensando en algo, luego su mirada se iluminó como si tuviera una idea. 

"¿Y qué tal si bailas con un hombre? Técnicamente no le estarías fallando a tu mujer especial porque sería tu primera vez con una mujer, pero para impresionar hay que practicar" dijo en tono confidente. 

Steve comenzaba a asimilar la idea cuando Tony le extendió la mano para invitarlo a un baile. 

A diferencia de la mujer que lo arrastraba hacia la pista, Tony dejó un espacio considerable para que el que tomara la decisión fuera Steve. Siendo consciente, Steve no encontró ninguna excusa para negarse a bailar con Tony, así que tomó su mano. 

Tony sonrió con suficiencia, como un gato saliéndose con la suya mientras el más alto le seguía el paso. La música a su alrededor era agradable, pero la compañía lo era aún más. Sorprendentemente nadie los miraba fijamente o con rechazo. Steve pensó que era más por como parecían escondidos de todos. 

Era incluso gracioso que el lugar en el que estaban, la altura y complexión del rubio servía como escondite del millonario que estaba muy ocupado mostrándole a Steve el 1,2,3 de la canción. Muy pronto dejaron de contar y solo se centraron en ellos solos. 

Fue hasta que se separaron porque Pepper ocupaba con urgencia a Tony para la firma de unos documentos, que Steve se dio cuenta que había dejado de sentir frio. 

** 

Steve aprovechó el tiempo en silencio por parte de Fury y Tony para tratar de comprender los sucesos recientes. Pero fue en vano no comprendió nada y no ayudaba que su mente recordara la canción, los pasos y el tacto de ese baile. 

No fue hasta que le avisaron que había una amenaza, un hombre de ropa extravagante y verde estaba haciendo destrozos, que dejó el tema en paz. 

Estando frente al hombre alcanzó a escuchar el ruido de una nave acercándose y muy pronto se dio cuenta que era la armadura roja y dorada. "Stark" dijo esperanzado. 

"Cap" respondió el hombre causando la misma reacción en Steve de la noche del baile. 

Era extraño que frente a una amenaza Steve se sintiera por segunda ocasión tan en paz. Pero así era. Al fin dejó de sentir frio, ahora era su trabajo hacerle ver eso a Tony y convencerlo de que se quedara con él. Pero de eso se encargaría después. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy muy emocionada por participar en este evento que organizamos entre WindGirl, The Stoner Witch y yo, y que se hizo posible gracias al apoyo de varias personas más. 
> 
> Espero les guste este OS y a seguir disfrutando del material que vaya surgiendo 💕


End file.
